The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to devices and methods for delaying pre-term birth or pre-term delivery and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to devices inserted into the vagina and surrounding the cervix and to related methods.
Pre-term birth is a leading cause of perinatal morbidity and mortality.
Two major etiologies of pre-term labor causing over 50% of pre-term births are uterine premature contractions (PMC) and cervical insufficiency.
Currently there are 2 different sets of solutions—
Tocolytic (anti-contraction medication) treatment for premature contractions; and cervical cerclage or Arabin pessary for cervical insufficiency.
Additional background art includes:
(1) An article by Lawn J E, Gravett M G, Nunes T M, Rubens C E, Stanton C, Group GR, titled: “Global report on preterm birth and stillbirth (1 of 7): definitions, description of the burden and opportunities to improve data”, published in BMC Pregnancy Childbirth 2010; 10 Suppl 1:S1.
(2) An article by Gynecologists ACoOa, Bulletins—Obstetrics CoP. ACOG practice bulletin no. 127: Management of preterm labor. Obstet Gynecol 2012; 119:1308-17.
(3) An article by ACOG Practice Bulletin No. 142: Cerclage for the management of cervical insufficiency. Obstet Gynecol 2014; 123:372-9.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.